Kindred Spirit
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Jeff Hardy has violated the WWE Wellness Policy for the 2nd time in his career. When everyone bails on him except for Shannon Moore, a friend from the old days comes back into his life to help him come clean and rise to the top in the company despite what others think of him. Jeff/Lita. Story for Vbajor10


_A/N: This is a fanfict involving Jeff Hardy's second violation of the WWE's Wellness Policy, while this is a difficult issue for me to deal with I do want to say how proud I am that Jeff cleaned up his act after the incident in 2011 at TNA's Victory Road Pay-Per-View. I wrote this story as a request from Vbajor10. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story WWE or TNA owns them . _

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 1 : Dark Clouds

**Cameron , North Carolina - Home of Jeff Hardy**

Jeff Hardy was sitting all alone on his front steps looking at the drive way were his now ex-girlfriend of nine years had just left from . He had received a call from Dr. Black and then Vince McMahon about his second violation of the WWE Wellness Policy . The first time this happened in 2003 Jeff had completely denied having a problem which caused him to be absent three years until his returned in late 2006 . But , due to Jeff admitting he was in the wrong this meant he would be suspended for sixty days . The worse part was Matt , Beth , and a bunch of other friends being in the room when the call came . He can still remember hearing Matt ' s voice angry with after hearing about the call .

_" What were you thinking Jeff ? You fail the Wellness Policy for the not only the second time , but you were also in a big spot with WWE . I can ' t believe you would do this , you are such a disgrace to this family and a disappointment to mom . " Matt scowled him . _

Jeff had left Matt ' s house without a second thought , how could he understand what Jeff was going through . It was like his perfect older brother never did anything wrong . But , then Beth was the worse .

_" Jeff , how could you do this again ? I thought I told you I didn ' t want anymore drugs in this house . I don ' t want to watch you go through this a second time. If you can ' t straighten yourself out then we have no longer have a reason to be together . " Beth yelled at him throwing the engagement ring at his face and then packing her belongings . _

Not long after Beth put her things in her car and left .

" Why does everything have to go so wrong ? " Jeff stood up kicking the metal can off of his porch at a coming car up his driveway . He recognised it at once to be Shannon Moore .

Shannon had always been like a second brother to Jeff cause of how close they were with each other , but he had to wonder if Shannon would bail on him too . He was at Matt ' s when the phone call came . Shane Helms had expressed his dislike for Jeff failing the drug policy for the second time .

_" Jeff , why would you do something like this for the second time when you were about to become a main event star , bro . " Shane Helms sounding just like Matt and Beth . _

Shannon got out of the car and walked up to steps on Jeff ' s porch .

" What did that can do to deserve to be kicked off of your porch dude ? " Shannon asked .

" You really came here to joke after the phone call from Vince earlier , Shan ? " Jeff asked sitting back down on the top step of his porch .

" Hey , man , I ' m your friend and always have been . I ' m not just going to bail on you like Matt and Shane . " Shannon said .

" You ' re the only one who hasn ' t . " Jeff looked at the ground as he lit the cigarette sticking out of his mouth .

" What do you mean and where is Beth ? " Shannon asked looking around not seeing her with Jeff .

" She bailed and threw this at me after I told her about the phone call from Dr. Black and Vince . " Jeff said holding up the engagement ring .

" She bailed as in left you ? " Shannon looked at Jeff in shock .

" Yeah , " Jeff answered .

" That sucks , " Shannon sitting next to Jeff .

" Dude , why did I ever go back to WWE ? " Jeff asked .

" To finish what you started , to prove the critics wrong Jeff . " Shannon looked at his long time friend .

" Yeah , I bet those critics are going to love this , Jeff Hardy Violates Wellness Policy for the 2nd Time . " Jeff said sarcastically .

" Now , who is joking at the wrong time mate ? " Shannon asked .

" It wasn ' t a joke Shan . " Jeff said .

Shannon and Jeff sat there for a moment looking at each other .

" You know it could always be worse . " Shannon looked at Jeff .

" In what way ? " Jeff asked trying to see the optimistic view Shannon had on the situation .

" You could have been let go again instead of suspended . " Shannon said .

" Yeah , I guess you are right on that one . " Jeff said .

Then it started raining on them .

" Why did you say it could always be worse , Shannon ? " Jeff asked as he watched the dark clouds rolling in .

" You really think I have control over the weather ? It could be coming down a lot harder . " Shannon said .

Just then it started getting harder . Jeff looked at Shannon for a moment wishing he hadn ' t said anything .

" At least . . . " Shannon started to say before Jeff stopped .

" Not another word Shannon , lets go inside " Jeff said as he stomped the cigarette out as they walked in to the house .

Jeff stood at the window for a moment watching the rain and dark clouds moving in . It was very much like he felt inside of him , cold and miserable from all of the crap that had happened that day . Shannon seemed to be the only that still stood by him , but it didn ' t make up for losing his brother , girlfriend , and the rest of his friends today . Most of those guys hated him because of him messing up for the second time , none of them understood what went on inside of him . Jeff had always considered himself as a restless spirit that no one understood . No one in his life had ever been like him before , well there was one person , but she hadn ' t been in his life in a long , long time .

" Jeff , you want anything to eat ? " Shannon asked .

" Sure , what do you have in mind ? " Jeff looked at his only friend at the moment .

" We could always call and order a pizza . " Shannon suggested .

" Then go ahead and call it in . " Jeff said and Shannon did so .

Jeff continued to watch the rain pooring outside , it was making him more miserable by the minute . He wished an old friend was here to cheer him up , she had always believed in Jeff no matter how far he strayed away from what was right . She could always see through the dark clouds with in Jeff and spreads some light into the darkness with in his own mind . She use to comfort him when he was sad or angry and right now he felt a bit of both inside of himself . He needed her , he needed his kindred spirit with him at the moment , but would she come to him if he called her .

" They said it would be here in 10 minutes , Jeff . " Shannon informed him .

" Sounds good man , " Jeff sighed at the predicament he was in at the moment and how he felt inside .

Jeff need some light within him very soon before he looses it completely and that dark cloud becomes something worse .

" What are you thinking about Jeff ? " Shannon asked .

" I need to talk to her , Shan . " Jeff said .

" Talk to who ? " Shannon asked .

" Amy Dumas , " Jeff said getting a look from Shannon who was thinking that Jeff was going through something much bigger if he suggested calling Lita .

" Jeff , if you need to talk to Lita , then go for it . " Shannon said .

" Do you think she will answer ? " Jeff asked .

" I don ' t know man , but there is one way to find out and she did always have a soft spot in her heart for you Jeff . " Shannon said .

Jeff looked out the window knowing Shannon was right , he would call her later and find out if she will answer or help him when he needed her the most . But , for the time being it was going to be a long night for the Rainbow-Haired Warrior .


End file.
